Keroki
by o00 Keroki 00o
Summary: An american girl's dream come true. By saying a simple word she can travel to the feudal era... hmm
1. Keroki Chapters 1 & 2 Suprise

Keroki

Story 1

Prologue 

It was 5:30 P.M. at Deidra's house and she had just arrived home. She immediately ran to her room and got her drawing supplies out. When she finished this she reached under her desk and pulled out a tiny book. Well, really it was a comic book of her favorite T.V. show (Inu-Yasha). She opened the book to page 1 and dug through her paper pile in order to find the pages she'd already worked on. She eventually pulled out three slightly crumpled papers from the pile and set them neatly in order. Deidra was making a comic book, or (as she called it) a new style/season of Inu-Yasha.

But instead of calling it Inu-Yasha she called it Keroki. Keroki was a new character she had made up for a few simple reasons. One of the reasons was that Keroki was a half dog demon like Inu-Yasha. She was someone to treat Inu-Yasha with respect and show Kagome her place. Deidra despised Kagome because of her high pitched, annoying voice, and her disrespect for Inu-Yasha. Because of the "Prayer-Beads" on his neck Kagome could by all means control Inu-Yasha by simply saying "SIT!" This causes the beads to pull fast and forcefully to the ground. Yes, Kagome would have to go. Even though it was a cartoon Deidra believed that if Kagome kept saying "sit" as much as she did…. She would some day kill Inu-Yasha. You may ask why he simply could not take the necklace off, one thing…, they were on magically. Not all of his strength could remove them from his neck.

Chapter 1

She Meet's Him

On May 23, 2003 Deidra was in her room sitting at her desk working on her new season of her favorite show (Inu-Yasha). Although she called it a new season of Inu-Yasha, she twisted things up and named it after her own made up character "Keroki". She was actually making it a comic book to be precise. 

She enjoyed drawing anime (Japanese art) for that was what Inu-Yasha was. An example of anime would be the following television show called Pok'emon, Ham Taro, Yu-Yu Hakasho, and ECT. Deidra had been taping the show and had successfully taped four great episodes. Her favorite two were, (The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black Haired Inu-Yasha) and (The Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk Miroku). Okay, so they were long names but that didn't matter to Deidra.

She continued working on her third page of Keroki, thinking the same wish she'd give anything to have come true and it was, (To be able to transport to Inu-Yasha's world and back any time she wanted, and to transform into a half dog demon like Inu-Yasha when ever entering his world, and the best part of the fantasy was that no matter how long she stayed in Inu-Yasha's world, not a second would pass in hers). The character she had made up (Keroki) was meant to be her in an anime form.

"What I wouldn't give for that wish to come true, to meet him in…Person!" Deidra thought to her self feeling depressed. "Although…how would I transport..?" She thought about it but she could think of nothing at that time. She continued sketching her-self in the comic at home living a normal life. She kept dragging it on than thought about something else she wished, to have her very own kimono. "How nice that would be…" she said not noticing she was speaking aloud. "To have a beautiful kimono…" she closed her eyes, picturing her-self wearing the kimono her character wore, it was a quiet blue the sash and sleeves were midnight blue and she had a delicate black stripe on each sleeve as well as her pant's legs. She didn't much like the idea of wearing a dress kimono. She dreamed on. 

As she sat there imagining, her whole body gave a quick jerk, causing her to open her eyes. She did not see what she expected to see. Her desk and lamp as well as her pictures, were gone. "Wha..where am I"? Deidra was at the edge of a forest, before her lay and open field bright with the summer sun. She heard a roar and stretched her arm over her face so she could see the field clearly without the sun her eye's. Yet something blue was blocking her view of the field. She turned around to the shade of the forest to inspect it. To her stunned eye's she saw it was her sleeve. She looked down to acknowledge what she was wearing, to find it was her dream kimono.

Deidra was beginning to believe she understood what was going on. She held up her hands to her face, and as she half expected there was a claw where each fingernail should have been. As she stared at her hands she noticed out of the corner of her eye two curly groups of whitish/silver hair hanging from each side of her face along with the rest of her now long, white, and beautiful hair. She paused for a second, and then slowly she reached up and felt her new soft, and velvety dog ears. She knew that she was in her dream… her wish had sprung to life right before her.

Suddenly she heard the same roar as before and once again turned her attention to the field shielding her eye's. This time she saw a very large black animal flying through the air (apparently knocked into the air it seemed) toward her direction. No… it was headed right for her. As it fell upon her she leaped backwards (about ten yards backwards) landing gracefully at the base of a tree. She stood there a moment, "stunned" taking it in. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the fallen beast and she realized to her horror it was a demon, a Lion demon (she suspected). She could see it messy blood soaked mane and cringed. Suddenly it opened its red eye's and stared right at her. She stood very still, her heart skipped a beat, and remembering her leap she had just completed she looked up at a large tree branch above her. Once again she turned her gaze to the demon which was now staggering to its feet. It lunged and before she could jump to the tree branch an arm wrapped about her waist and she was pulled out of the monsters path. 

She felt her-self laid down on grass it seemed and then heard movement and the sound of a sword striking something. She dared not open her eyes, afraid to see the lion demon again (didn't want to go there). Once again she heard a roar and then a boom (like something was falling over. Moments later she heard the sound of clothes waving in a gentle breeze…yes, this was much better. 

She slowly opened her eye's, afraid that she might find her-self looking into those of the lion demons. But to her great astonishment she found her-self gazing into a pair of beautiful amber eye's. She saw a confused look in them but felt comfort. When she looked closely she froze… these comforting eye's belonged to…InuYasha! "Who are you?" He asked in his usual rough tone." I…I'm Dei…" She stopped. "If I'm going to be my character then I'm going to use her name too" She thought. "Well?" Said Inu-Yasha eye's burning. "I'm….I'm Keroki." Deidra answered. "Keroki…" he whispered not removing his eye's from her. "But, you're a dog demon" he said to her with a surprised tone. "And I see you are two" she answered back in a somewhat dreamy way.

"Inu-Yasha!" Came a voice. Inu-Yasha whirled around and with one quick glance over his shoulder he leaped away leaving Keroki speechless and wondering. It was apparently noon but where would she stay when night came? She thought about this for a while then her mind wondered on how she'd gotten there. The last thing she thought about was her kimono… did that have something to do with it? She paused to look at her kimono, how beautiful it was. "My lovely kimono"- she was cut off for her body jerked and no sooner had she blinked then she found her-self at her desk starring at her paper which was lit up by the over head lamp. Her kimono was gone her hair was blond again and her ears were once again human. "I'm…home." She whispered.

"What is going on here!" Deidra shouted. "She looked at her alarm clock, it read 5:30. "5:30! That's when I left, if I did leave!" she said aloud. "And every time I leave I'm talking about my kimono" Once more her body jerked and she found her-self where Inu-Yasha had left her thinking.

"So," she thought "by saying kimono, I can get from here to my world." Suddenly her mind went to the thought of finding Inu-Yasha. "how hard could it be to find Inu-Yasha?" she thought as she leaped away after the path she saw him take. 

She eventually slowed down to a walk. She had not been walking long before she heard voices. "it couldn't have been" came Kagome's voice. Keroki scowled. "It was another dog demon" came Inu-Yasha's voice. Keroki grinned and sighed a sigh of comfort. "was she cute" came Miroku's voice. There was a loud clank of metal. Keroki assumed that Sango had hit Miroku on the head with a pan or something. She giggled. "well maybe we should look for her" came Kagome's voice. "I suppose we should" added Sango.

Keroki heard footsteps along with a little bit of grumbling. She didn't mean to cause trouble. She suddenly felt shy. "maybe I should let them find me in an easy place. I don't think they'd like to know that I was listening to them." Thought Keroki. And with that she took a giant leap into a nearby tree and tried to look relaxed. 

She heard Inu-Yasha say "she's near. I smell her." Keroki began to feel nervous. She couldn't resist any longer. She leaped down from the tree and a few yards into the party. They all stared at her. 

"she has dog ears!" exclaimed Shippo. "she is a dog demon" Miroku reminded him. " a half dog demon" corrected Sango. "where are you from?" asked Kagome cheerfully. "I'm from Albuquerque New Mexico in the United States of America." Said Keroki. Kagome froze. The United States were not known in ancient Japan world. 

"Inu-Yasha? Miroku? Could you leave us alone I need to speak with her." Said Kagome to the others. "NO!" Shouted InuYasha . "I can't even leave you alone for a second with out you getting your self into trouble!" "InuYasha? Maybe we should let them speak and stand close by instead." Said Miroku to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha snorted and opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. "Fine" he muttered trying to sound reasonable (not wanting to make a bad impression on Keroki).

When they had left leaving the girls as well as Shippo alone to talk, the four settled down next to a bush. "Who are you?" Said Kagome to Keroki. "My real name's Deidra but I prefer to be called Keroki. Answered Deidra seeing Kagome's friendliness. "Your not from this world are you?" Said Kagome. "No." answered Keroki with a shrug. "I get here by saying one word." Added Keroki. "What's the word?" asked Shippo in his adorable way. "If I said it then I'd vanish back to my own world. Keroki explained to them. "Are you human in your world?" Asked Sango. "Yes, but I become a half dog demon when ever I'm in this world except on my one night human session." Said Keroki to the others. "But I don't know when that is." She added. "Does your mama know you can come here?" asked Shippo thoughtfully. "No, but no matter how long I stay here not a second passes in my world." Keroki said to him. "How many times have you been here?" Asked Kagome. "This is my second time" Said Keroki. "Well how long are you going to stay?" Asked Sango. "I guess I'll stay here for a week or two." Said Keroki with a shrug. "Won't You miss your family and friends?" asked Shippo. "I suppose, but when the time to go home comes I vow to try and bring them with me next time." Said Keroki sounding very noble indeed. "Your going to need a place to stay said Kagome. "Let her stay with us! She's as nice as both of you!" Said Shippo to Kagome and Sango while bouncing up and down eagerly. "Well?" said Kagome turning to Keroki with a grin. "You want to join our quest?" said Kagome. "You know it!" Said Keroki. "What's Inu-Yasha going to say?" Asked Shippo looking up at them.

Chapter 2

The 

Inu-Yasha Show

A few minutes later all six of them were sitting in the shade of a tree. 'She's going to join us?" said Inu-Yasha blushing temporarily. "That's great!" Said Miroku opening his weakness for women. Sango gave him a dirty look which shut him up. Well, she could be a big help to us." Said Kagome persuasively. "And she's nice too." Shippo added. "I suppose." Said Inu-Yasha gruffly. "Well, what do you say?" asked Sango. "Fine" said Inu-Yasha. "Definitely!" said Miroku. Sango bonked him in the back of the head. Keroki grinned. They all acted exactly like they did on television. Then she moved her gaze to Inu-Yasha who seemed to be in an argument with Shippo.

Soon night came. They all settled down for the night. Keroki chose to sleep at the bottom of a very large tree. Inu-Yasha slept on the branch above. As Keroki knew Inu-Yasha loved to sleep in trees. "I can't believe it's still day in my world." Keroki thought. She took a quick glance at Inu-Yasha on the branch above her and then went to sleep smiling. 

Keroki did not know this but Inu-Yasha was not sleeping, he was infact wide awake thinking. "Keroki is a half breed too, and not only that, she's a half breed dog demon!" He thought to him-self. He stole a glance at Keroki, how special she seemed for sharing the same life as him. An outcast's life. But then he remembered what Shippo had told him, about Keroki being a half breed only when in his world. She was human in hers. "All these women from the future coming to my time." He thought snorting to him-self. "Even so, I have yet to see her true feelings for me, he whispered aloud. "will I be considered a friend to her, or will she grow to love me as Kagome has?" He thought about this and decided he would simply wait and see what the next week or so brought. He went to sleep after that.

Kagome was the first to wake. She rubbed her eye's and remembered what day it was. "Well, I go home today." She let out a sigh which woke Shippo who always slept next to her. "Hey, Kagome?" He said half yawning. "Yes Shippo?" "Don't you go home today?" he asked. "Yeah" Answered Kagome. "I really need to catch up on my school work." She said sighing once more. Just then Sango woke up along with Kilala (her demon cat). "Good morning." She said with yawn. "Morning Sango!" Said Shippo. Kagome looked around. She spotted Keroki and remembering yesterday smiled. "Keroki's a new friend" she thought.

Later Keroki (as well as Inu-Yasha and Miroku) woke and they all packed up and began traveling.

The Day was very eventful. There were so many part's relating to the show that Keroki could not help but laugh to her self every now and again. But then she had to wonder, "This show is on television," she thought. Then she froze. "Wait! Then who's to say we're not being taped at this very moment!!!" She said.

Shippo saw Keroki hold back and jogged over to her. "What's the matter Keroki?" He asked. "Shippo?" Said Keroki. "What is it?" "You remember when I told you I was from a different world like Kagome's don't you?" She asked. "Uhh…Yeah I guess so." "Well, there's a thing called television," Shippo cocked his head to one side. "What?" He asked. "Do you two want to left behind?!!" Came Inu-yasha's voice from up ahead. Shippo leaped and perched on Keroki's shoulder and they ran to catch up with the others. 

Shippo and Keroki continued their conversation. "Ok Shippo. A television is a screen that you can watch moving pictures on." Shippo's eyes widened. "Wow" he muttered. "And, although this sounds strange you guy's happen to be on television." "We're on television!" Shippo yelled at Keroki. "What are you two talking about?" Said Kagome slowing a little to their speed. "Kagome, you know what television is right?" asked Keroki with a depending look. "Of course." Answered Kagome. "Well'', Continued Keroki. "You guy's are on television. You, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala." said Keroki to the others. "Wait. How can we be on T.V.?" asked Kagome looking around. "I don't know." Keroki admitted. "Is there anyway can prove this?" Said Sango slowing to there pace too. Keroki thought "Maybe I could bring one of you to my world and show you quickly". Said Keroki thoughtfully "How about you Kagome? I can sniff out the rest of you easily." Keroki was right about this. She had grown quite fond of her new nose and had gotten used to it too. "I suppose I could…your positive you know they're sent?" Said Kagome. "I know the sent don't worry." Keroki assured her. "I want to go too!" cried Shippo. Kagome looked at Keroki "Sure." Said Keroki with a grin.

After explaining their plan to Inu-Yasha (who grumbled and said he thought it was stupid) Keroki held Kagome's arm while Shippo perched on her shoulder. "Okay, here goes nothing" mumbled Keroki. With a quick glance at Shippo she shouted "KIMONO!" They waited for a moment then all their bodies gave a quick jerk and they found themselves in Deidra's room. Wow." Whispered Shippo. "Is this your room?" asked Kagome. "Yeah, sorry it's a little messy." Replied Deidra quickly. "Well we'd better go see those tapes quickly said Kagome. Deidra started toward the door when suddenly Shippo cried "Wow! Keroki did you draw these?!" He leaped onto her desk and stared up at her bulletin board. Kagome was shocked as well. "It looks exactly like us!" She exclaimed. "Keroki? How old are you?" asked Shippo not removing his eye's from the pictures. "Oh, well," said Keroki blushing. "I'm twelve years old." She answered grinning with pleasure. "Geez." Said Kagome they went to see the episode's on tape.

They ended up watching Mystical Hand of the amorous Monk Miroku. They got to the part where Everyone was by the hot spring. It showed the part where Miroku saw Kagome for the first time. It was Miroku's thought's they heard. "A girl!" He exclaimed in his usual thoughts. "She wears a shard of the Shikon Jewel and their-I mean it's huge!" He said in his head. "So!" said Kagome to the telivision screen. "He said that about me did he?!" "May be we should head back" said Shippo. He started toward the room but paused when he saw him-self on the telivision screen. "They showed me undressed?!" He screamed at Keroki. Her and Kagome began to giggle.

They returned to her room where they saw some picture's from the telivision show. "We should take some for Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango to see." Said Kagome starting to take some off the bulletin board. "And a few of the one's you drew." Said Shippo while Kagome took a few of these too. "Keroki? The picture on the telivision show was professional right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Said Deidra casually. " Well, then you could be a professional in no time! Your not very far behind." Said Kagome happily. "Thanks, but as amazing as it sounds, I'm not even half way there. I've still got a lot of work ahead of me before I become a professional." Said Deidra with a laugh. They put the picture's in a folder. Kagome and Deidra locked arms while Shippo took his place on Keroki's shoulder once more. "Kimono!" Deidra shouted. Their bodies gave a miner thrust forward and they found them-selves on the path again. Keroki put her nose to the ground and sniffed a few time's. "They went that way." She said getting up.

Soon they caught up to the others and showed them the picture's from the show and the one's Keroki drew.

"Lady Keroki, these drawing are incredible!" exclaimed Miroku admiring one of his own. "They named this T.V. show after me?" Inu-Yasha said picking up one of the drawing's from the T.V. show. "Yes, which is what lead's me to believe there might be camera men anywhere right now!" Said Keroki looking around suspiciously. "No way! I would have found them by now!" Inu-Yasha yelled at them. "Well, even so. I'm going to look for them right now!" He said getting up. "Leave it be Inu-Yasha," siad Kagome "we just need to be a little more carful about what we do." Inu-yasha sat down and mumbled something nobody could under-stand.


	2. Keroki' Chapters 3 & 4 K's Kiss & ?

Chapter 3

Kagome's Kiss

The next few days went smoothly. Keroki found her-self accepted by Inu-Yasha's group. She felt very happy and content, and always slept at the bottom of the tree Inu-Yasha slept. She felt safe that way. 

It was five day's since she had found her-self looking unexpectedly into Inu-Yasha's amber eye's, now that she thought about it she had to wonder. All these thoughts about Inu-Yasha… did she have a tiny bit of a crush on him? 

They were walking westward now. Keroki had grown quite used to traveling and now enjoyed it. She had also noticed that in this world she was older by maybe four or five year's. She looked up to the front of the group where Inu-Yasha led them onward. How proud he seemed to her. She looked at him to admire his handsome image. Sango noticed how Keroki stared and began to wonder if Keroki had fallen in love with Inu-Yasha as Kagome had.

Kagome was now gone, she planned to spend at least two week's at school before coming back to the futile era.

Kagome was now in class. Her lab partner was Hojo. She stole a very quick glance at Hojo and blushed noticing that he had caught it and smiled at her. A few minutes' later he slid a note in front of her and smiled once again. She slipped it down to her lap using the desk to shield it from the professor's keen eye's. it read: 

__

Dear Kagome,

Would you like to see a movie with me this Saturday? Just 2 ½ hours. 

Sincerely,

P.s. Hope to Hojo

See you there.It's

Called The Samurai

She blushed and put the note in her backpack.

Her friend's caught up with her on the way to lunch and immediately began badgering her. "What're you going to say?" asked one. "You have to go!" said another. Kagome put up with this. She was quite used to it. But she was getting annoyed.

When school was out her friend's gossiped to her then too. She was becoming very annoyed. Finally she screamed at them "Will you all just leave me alone?!" They all shut their mouth's and stared at her. "Man Kagome, you don't have to get so worked up!" said Yuka. "Oh I'm getting worked up?!" she yelled back at them. "You guy's are the one's who won't leave me alone! You've been hopping in my face since lunch and I just can't take it anymore!" She screamed! With that she stormed off leaving them speechless.

On her way out she ran in to Hojo. "Oh hi Kagome." He exclaimed as she walked over. "Hi…Hojo," she said trying her best to smile but not quite succeeding. "Listen," Hojo said to Kagome. "About the note in class, well…not to rush you or anything but…do you want to go with me?" He asked her with a hopeful look in his eye's. "I…" she paused then looked at him in the eye. He seemed so handsome to her. She stopped shook her head and said "Sure…Hojo" she said smiling for real this time "Really?!" He asked happily. She nodded at him still smiling. "What time?" she asked "8:30 on Saturday?" he replied. "Great!" she said. "See you then!" she said and then skipped away feeling happy. Hojo smiled after her and then started home.

On Saturday Hojo came over to Kagome's house at 8:34 to pick her up. Kagome's mom answered the door. "Ah, you must Hojo, my daughter's date?" she said with a welcoming smile. "Yes, that's me ma'am." He replied cheerfully. "Oh! Are those flowers? For Kagome am I correct? Said Kagome's mom. "Mom? Who's at the door?" came Kagome's voice from the kitchen. "It's Hojo dear." Replied Kagome's mother. Kagome came out in a lovely black dress with delicate pink flowers embroidered all over it. Hojo stared at her for a moment then blinked and handed her the flowers. "Wow! Thank you Hojo." Said Kagome sniffing them lightly. "Well you two should get going." Said Kagome's grandfather coming in from the living room. "Good evening sir?" Said Hojo respectfully. Kagome's grandpa nodded and began shooing them out the door.

__

Later… Hojo and Kagome began walking home from the movie. When they got to Kagome's house they stood on the porch for a few awkward moments' "I had a really good time Kagome." Said Hojo admiring her in the light of the porch. "I did too Hojo." Said Kagome. "Well, bye." Said Hojo walking away while waving. "Bye." Kagome yelled after him. Once again she looked after him smiling at the fact that he was so handsome and sweet much different from Inu-Yasha. Suddenly Hojo turned around and ran back up to her. "Say, Kagome? Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?" he asked her blushing slightly. Kagome could barley see it in the light from the porch. "I…I would love to Hojo." She said. And without realizing what she was doing she leaned over and kissed him gently for a few seconds. Then with a final smile went inside the house. Hojo stood there for a second thinking then went home blushing even more.

When Kagome entered the house her little brother Sota ran up to her. "What was it like kissing?" he teased at her. "What?! How'd you know?!" Kagome asked him roughly. "We have windows!" was Sota's reply. "YOU LITTLE JURK!" she said lunging at the boy who dodged the attack and ran away laughing.

Later Kagome changed into her pajama's and flopped over face first onto her bed. She rolled over and began thinking to her-self. "What about Inu-Yasha? Will he hate me if he find's out? I won't hurt his feeling's will I? I mean…I did kiss Hojo." Then she thought about the time when Inu-yasha had kissed Kikyou. That always angered her. "Who care's?! I can be Hojo's girlfriend if I want and there's nothing he can do about it! She said not noticing she was speaking not thinking. "Besides him and _Keroki_ make an excellent pair!" She stopped. "What am I saying?! Who am I to judge _them_?!" she thought. "Well, they'd still make a cute couple I suppose. Besides… the way she's always looking at him make's it obvious she like's him to anyone with half a brain cell!!!" She perished the thought's and went to bed.

The next night Hojo came to pick her up at 8:16. He brought her a rose probably the most well kept rose Kagome had ever seen. "For me?" she asked smiling. "Yes," he answered. "It's a rare delicate rose just like you." He said beaming at her. She blushed then taking his arm they set off for dinner.

Next week went very well for Kagome. Her friends apologized for pushing her so much and congratulated her on her kiss. Unfortunately most of the school found out, but though Kagome did not expect it in any way, she found her-self feeling quite proud of it. She and Hojo continued going to movies and dinner's and other thing's through out the week. She was very happy.

At the start of the third week she went through school casually talking to friend's, seeing movie's with her boy friend Hojo, and passing her classes quite well. It was at lunch that she realized that she had meant to return to the futile era on Sunday, Yesterday. "I can't just leave! I'll have to go after school's out. But I'm doing so well on my grades!" She thought.

After school was out she began running home but ran into Hojo. "Hi Kagome!" He said with a smile. "Hi, I got to go Hojo. I'm going on a camping trip to the…beach! This weekend." She said catching her breath, then running off. "Kagome?! Wait!" Said Hojo running after her.

Kagome reached the house ran through the living room past her grandfather sitting on the couch. "Hi gramp's! Going to the futile era! Say I'm sick again okay?! She grabbed her other backpack and ran toward the well house. Her grandfather stared after her and was about to resume reading the paper when there was a knock at the door. Sota answered it. "Oh hi Hojo! I think Kagome's out back." Hojo thanked him and ran to their backyard he heard a voice in the well house and entered. "Oh man!" said Kagome. "Inu-yasha is going to kill me!" She disappeared down the well. "Kagome!" Hojo yelled down after her then without thinking he jumped in him-self.

Chapter 4

Hojo down the Well

Hojo tensed his muscle's preparing to land at the bottom of the well, but saw a purplish surrounding come into view all around him. Then suddenly he found him-self at the bottom of the well. He looked around for Kagome. "What going on here?" He thought. "Where's Kagome? Am I loosing it?!" He shook his head and began climbing out of the well with a vine he found dandling down from the top. Then he began to hear faint voices. "Where have you been?!" came a rough voice he had never heard before. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha! I just forgot!" He heard Kagome say. "There's no point in fighting let's just go!" He heard a woman say.

He reached the top and popped his head out to see if anyone was in the well house, but to his astonishment he found him-self blinking into day light. There were tree's all around him. "Kagome?!" He called out looking for her. He ventured into the new never before seen wood.

He had been walking for a minute or so when he heard something which he thought came from behind him. He turned around, but continued walking backwards. A moment or so later he came into a clearing and suddenly felt another back press against his. There was surprised "Huh?!" Hojo hurled around and found him-self facing a young man about his age.

The young man had black hair and held a staff. He also noticed that the stranger had a tiny child on his shoulder. But the child had a fluffy tail behind which seemed some what like a foxes. "Who's that?" asked the child staring at him. "I don't know, who _are_ you?" The man asked. "I… that is my name's…Hojo?" Answered Hojo befuddled. "Hojo?!" Said Kagome running up to them. "Kagome!" said Hojo running up to her and smiling. She stared at him. She was so focused on the fact that he was actually there that everything but him seemed blank.

"How'd you get here? Why'd you come?" Kagome asked shocked. "I followed you" he answered solemnly. "But why?" she asked again. "Well, you seemed really urgent like something was wrong. So I followed you to see if there was something I could do to help." He told them. "Oh, Inu-Yasha isn't going to like this." She said putting her hands on top of her head. "I'll go then." he sad heading back to the well. "No! Come back!" said Kagome running after him. "I'm just going to get you in trouble with this Inu-Yasha guy." He said looking at her some what coldly. "He thinks I love Inu-Yasha!" she thought looking into his eye's they seemed to be in so much pain. "No! You have it wrong! I travel with Inu-Yasha that's all! I love _you_!" she said grabbing his shoulder desperately. He too looked her in the eye. _Her _eye's seemed sorrowful. She hugged him.

Inu-Yasha had not been far away he was coming over to them but stopped when he heard Kagome announcing her love to Hojo (at least he thought that was his name.). 

A few minute's later they welcomed Hojo to stay the night with them. Keroki expected Inu-Yasha to try and keep Hojo away from Kagome but was surprised when he showed no interest. In fact he seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. But when he did look at her he gave her a hatful look.

Inu-Yasha continued doing so and it was night when Kagome began feeling foolish and embarrassed. Finally she plucked up her courage and asked him "Are you mad Inu-Yasha?" He couldn't hold it in any longer. 'TRAITOR!" He yelled her. "What?" Kagome began. "I thought you loved _me_!" He yelled over his shoulder heading towards the woods. "Where are you going?!" Kagome yelled after him. But it was to late he had already disappeared into the wood's.

Keroki stared after him. "I have a bad feeling that he might not come back." She said to her-self and leaped after him swiftly.


	3. Keroki Chapters 5 & 6 & 7 Planning

Chapter 5

Inu-Yasha and Keroki

Keroki wasn't sure if she could keep up with him, he was going very quickly. She tried to keep him in focus and was barely succeeding when he gave a quick and sharp turn causing her to lose sight of him.

"Well, I still have my nose." She said nodding to her-self. It did not take long to find his scent, it was so familiar to her. She followed it for a half an hour until she came to a small clearing. It was hard to see in the dark but she could barely make him out sitting by the stream. 

At first he seemed like a statue and she didn't see him at all, but she knew he was there when she heard him grunt and mumble something that wasn't understandable.

"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered gently. "He spun so quickly she jerked back frightened. 

"Keroki?!" he gasped, he had been thinking about her and Kagome for quite some time.

"Inu-Yasha, I know your angry with Kagome, but please don't run of like this… I was afraid you weren't coming back." She said to him so silently he probably wouldn't have been able to hear her without his dog ear's. "I'm coming back," he grunted and then added gently. "But I almost didn't.". "What do you mean you almost didn't?!" said Keroki "What about us? Your friends?" she said to him blushing from her tone. "When I come back I'm not sure I'll forgive Kagome." He whispered turning away and ignoring her question. "Inu-Yasha, what changed your mind and made you come back?" Keroki asked sitting down next to him. He looked at her again. "I…" he began and then stopped. Keroki was looking at him sadly and he didn't know why. Was she taking pity on him? did she think him pitiful? He hoped not. He continued looking at her confused then he thought to him-self. "Maybe she's just showing concern for me, but I hate see her so sad, she's so pretty-" he stopped "Do I like Keroki?" he thought then he shook his head. "Are You okay Inu-Yasha?" Keroki asked putting her hand on his shoulder. A chill ran up his neck a good chill and a nervous one. "I…" he began once again. They continued staring at one another. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to she said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I…I knew I would… miss you…The group that is." He said to her. To his surprise he found him-self wishing Keroki would put her hand on his shoulder again. "He would miss us? …Miss me?!" "I'm glad you would miss us, that make's me feel better." She choked out. "Good…" he thought to him-self. A few second's of silence passed slowly by. 'Inu-Yasha?" Keroki asked finally. "Yes Keroki?" he asked quietly. "You seem kind of… sad, do you want me to leave you alone?" she said solemnly while standing up. "No!" he said to her quite loudly and it shocked the girl to hear such eagerness in his voice. He grasped her hand then after a moment or two released it. "I'm mad at Kagome not you." He said calmer this time. "Oh, okay." Keroki said back with a tiny smile that she couldn't hide, she looked at her hand. "Actually," he continued swirling his left index finger in the stream. "I… guess I don't need Kagome… I mean there are other's in the world." He paused the turned to look into the stream which was flowing softly next to them. He seemed to focus on the stream intensely as though thinking hard. Then he turned once again to Keroki staring at her intensely.

Keroki was blushing madly and she knew it this made her feel nervous, but when he said that line her heart seemed to flutter. 'There are other's in the world." Echoed in her head. "Inu-Yasha…" she said silently. 

He did not remove his eye's from her. How delicate she seemed right now and how he wished to share the rest of his life with her. He now knew Kikyou and Kagome were not for him. All his thought's of Kikyou, all his care and concern for Kagome seemed to vanish at the site of the beautiful young dog demon before him that he had known for only a few month's or so.

Keroki looked at him and the feeling came over her once more, the feeling she had when ever she set eye's on him and seeing that he cared for her (or so she thought.) made her eye's blaze with happiness and love. She had no thought's of anyone except him at that moment, and she knew she knew what she felt for him was much more then a crush, she loved him, she loved him dearly. She flung her-self into his chest and felt safe and protected. 

Inu-Yasha closed his arm's around her gently then hugged her tightly. He wished that moment could last forever as he had wished long ago in Kikyou's tight hug, and yet that seemed to no longer matter.

Keroki began to weep tear's of joy as she hugged him. She knew she could always be around him and keep nothing from him. She wanted to hug him like that for centuries to come. She did not feel like going home at all right then. She wanted to stay with him forever and ever.

When she finally stopped crying she felt happy and content, she no longer blushed but smiled as he slowly stroked her soft, silky hair. 

Inu-Yasha no longer cared about returning to the group that night he wanted to stay there as long as possible, so did Keroki.

They pulled apart a little as if to look at one another with adoring eye's, the moon light hit them perfectly and made them feel calm and relaxed. Then slowly Inu-Yasha leaned into Keroki and pressed his lips gently against hers, after a second they stopped and looked at each other once again then resumed kissing much more passionately then before.

The next morning Keroki and Inu-Yasha returned to the group who welcomed them back. Though not often speaking to her Inu-Yasha seemed to have forgiven Kagome and was acting normally again. Kagome avoiding him as much as possible, kept her distance, and stuck close to Hojo who was welcomed to join them for a short while.

Keroki (who now walked next to Inu-Yasha normally) seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the sun and letting it soak into her suddenly stopped. "What is it?" asked Shippo hopping onto her shoulder. "I smell blood… a lot of it!" she replied getting low to the ground to figure out the direction. "There must have been a slaughter… I smell it too." Inu-Yasha announced crouching next to Keroki. "I think it's coming from that direction." Keroki informed them while pointing southwest. They followed her and Inu-Yasha who was now at her side using his nose as well.

They came into a large clearing, several body's had been scattered around carelessly.

"Look! A shikon shard!" cried Shippo running towards it but stopping as if in shock. "Inu-Yasha! There's two demon's over there!" He shouted running to Keroki's protection. They looked and indeed there were two demon's battling for (as they all guessed) a shard of the shikon jewel.

Suddenly Kilala was running towards one of the demon's. "That one Kilala just ran up to look's just like her but differently colored." Sango said to Kagome. "It does except this one's black with green eye's." Kagome said back watching the two demon's shrine. "Remarkable." Miroku added unexpectedly. They all watched as Kilala transformed to her much larger and much more powerful form, and to they're astonishment the other cat creature the same. "They're fighting together! …Against that other creature!" Keroki informed everyone, though it was clear they already knew.

The other creature was a creature something like a weasel or ferret. It had small, white, bird wing's with black tip's. It was dark chocolaty brown with a sand colored belly, a white stripe ran down it from his nose to his lower back. It had golden eye's which were quite lovely.

Kilala and her (so it seemed) new friend lunged at the small flying demon. "They're going to kill him!" thought Keroki. 

Just then the other demon was surrounded with a thick green mist and he was not visible for a short time. Then there was a great boom which shocked them all even the two cat's. The mist disappeared and a giant wolf about twice the size of Kilala or the other cat demon appeared.

"That demon is a shape shifter!" Miroku shouted to rest of them. They watched as first the black cat then Kilala leaped onto it's back. It through Kilala off but she seemed unharmed. She ran back immediately and bit wildly at the wolf's neck.

The other cat demon who had been scratching viciously on the wolf's back leaped down and began sinking his teeth into the large creature's front left leg.

After a few minute's the two cat's brought the beast down. The group watched in wonder as the wolf changed back to its regular form, it seemed to have passed out. Kilala and her partner began sniffing around for the jewel shard but could not seem to find it.

Shippo giggled a little. What's are laughing about Inu-Yasha asked him in his usual ruff tone. Shippo handed him the shikon shard. "took it while they were fighting." He told them proudly. "Good job Shippo that was good thinking." Keroki told him while stroking his soft tail. "Thanks" he told her with a smile. Inu-Yasha snorted. "Well, what do you say?" Shippo asked smugly. Inu-Yasha gave a deep sigh. "Good…job Shippo." He said giving the little kitsune a forced pat on the head. 

Keroki looked over at the little demon who was probably dead. She set Shippo down and walked over to the tiny thing and picked it up.

She began stroking its soft head. Then unexpectedly it twitched it's then opened it's eye's. It shook his head and looked up at Keroki. She held it up and then began cuddling it while stroking it head and along it's back. It was clear it was a boy. She walked back over to the group.

As soon as she got there Inu-Yasha walked up to her. "I'm going to keep him." Keroki said still cuddling her new friend. "You _are?_ Why?" he asked confused. "Well why not?" she replied. "Well… we don't even know if it's going to live!" he told her. "He will!" she shot back. "What will you call him?" Sango asked walking up to them. Keroki thought about the time her friend Jessica made up a pet falcon for her named Shishou. "I think I'll call him Shishou." She said smiling at the little creature.

It was clear that the other cat demon (who seemed to have developed a fondness for Kilala) was joining their quest too. Kilala's new companion belonged to nobody, they decided to wait until she did to name her.

Keroki thought about her friend Jessica. She should bring Jessica to this world. Jessica had a dream character too, maybe if Keroki brought her here Jessica would become _her_ character Ellie. So it was settled, she would bring Jessica. After all maybe Jessica could try to befriend the new demon. 

Chapter 7

The Plan

At Work

The next few days went very well for Keroki, she and Inu-Yasha were extremely close and eventually the whole group found out about their kiss by moon light. That happened to be Shippo's doing, Keroki could not help but tell him. Unfortunately he told Miroku. In the end the whole group except Kagome seemed to be congratulated them. Inu-Yasha was quite annoyed, where as all Keroki could do was blush and give an alarming stare at Shippo. 

Keroki thought over her plan to bring Jessica with her. "I should talk to Inu-Yasha about it." She thought to her self.

"Inu-Yasha?" He looked as Keroki walked over to him. "Oh, hi Keroki…what is it?" he asked as she sat down next to him. "Although we don't absolutely need it, we could always _use_ help finding jewel shards or fighting demons right?" She asked him. "I…guess…but I can do that!" He told grabbing hold of her hand. "Oh yes! I'm not saying you can't but,… well I have a friend named Jessica," she continued. "and when ever I come to this world I become my-self as I am now, I want to see if Jessica could possibly do the same." Inu-Yasha blinked blankly. "And she has a tiny crush on…Koga!" He sat up more. "She…_WHAT?_" he said to her loudly. "Yes, Koga." She said lowering her voice to a whisper. "Bring her! Bring her! This'll be funny!" Said Shippo popping up behind Inu-Yasha causing them to jump. "Shippo! You little whelp!" Inu-Yasha yelled lunging at him. "Stop!…That hurts!" cried Shippo while Inu-Yasha kicked him in the head a few time's.

"Well, what do you say?" Keroki asked hopefully. "I…I guess that's okay if she's Tuff she should be able to keep him tame!" he replied with a small laugh. "Okay, HEY! Can you go get Koga we're around his area right?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess I could send Shippo to get him! But I'm doing this for you!" he told with a faint smile. "All right then! Be right back!" She told him kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"WHAT?! You're going _now_?!" he said somewhat shocked. "That's right." Keroki replied coolly. "Is there a problem?" "No." he answered back. "All right then be right back!" she said sweetly. "Kimono!" she disappeared.

She showed up in her room. "Wow, it's been a while she thought to her-self and reached for the phone. Even though she told Inu-Yasha she'd be right back she still had to invite Jessie over. Luckily Jessie didn't live too far away and they had already scheduled a sleep over that evening.

The phone rang "Hello?" Jessie said kindly into the phone. "Hi Jess it's me." Deidra said into the phone. "Oh, hi Deidra!" "Hi, why don't you come on over now?" "Alright! I'll ask!" She heard Jessie calling to her mom. "Okay, I can go!" She said back. "Alright! See you in a few, bye! "Bye!" they hung up.

A few minute's later Jessie showed up. "Hi Deidra!" She called over. Deidra grabbed the rest of Jessie's stuff and they went inside. They waited until Jessie's mom left. "Where's your mom?" Jessie asked looking around it was her first time at Deidra's house. She's at the neighbor's having a beer at two or three! They began laughing.

"Okay," Deidra said to Jessie. "This is very privet! You can tell nobody!" she said seriously. "Alright, …what is it?" "KIMONO!" Deidra shouted. 

Jessie felt her body Jerk. "What's happening?!" She shouted to Deidra. She was about to scream but held it when she saw forest around her. " D-Deidra? She stammered looking around. "Actually, it's Keroki. Came Deidra's voice. Yet it sounded older, but she knew it belonged to her best friend.

A young dog demon female steeped into clear view in front of her. Jessie let out her scream. "It's alright Jess! It's me!" Jessie starred her. "Deidra?" she whispered in confusion. Keroki nodded. "We're in Inu-Yasha's world!" Jessie paused. "Inu-Yasha's world?!" She thought. "Yeah right! But How have we come to be here? I might as well go along with it, be side's if it is true… I might meet… KOGA! She said Koga's name out loud.

She looked down, she was wearing the black kimono. At her feet there lay an exceptionally large steel staff. "I've become my character!" Keroki smiled at her broadly. "I have an even bigger surprise for you, wait here!" Keroki decipeared and walked back and smiled once again. "What..?" Jessie started then Miroku stepped out from behind a tree, he too was smiling, but wider.

Jessie screamed and practically fell over. But no sooner had she tilted back she began to run over to him "It's…it's Miroku!" Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while stroking her now brawns hair. "Oh crap! I forgot you were a pervert!" She said pushing him away. "Oh by the way Deidra… OH! Keroki! Sorry… Uh where's the other's?" Jessie asked "Not far Keroki replied OH! And guess what?!" "What Jessie asked seeing Keroki's eagerness. "I kissed him!" Keroki squealed "Who?" Jessie asked thinking Keroki was a bit too hyper. "I kissed …INU-YASHA! We're in love!" She exploded on Jessica. "You…_What?!_" Keroki blushed but smiled wider. 

They arrived at the camp where the other's stood around waiting. "Hi guy's! This is Ellie, or in other word's Jessica!" Shippo ran over and leaped onto Ellie's shoulder. "You're the girl who's in love with _Koga_!" he said "KEROKI!" Ellie yelled at her. She began to snicker then burst into laughter. "Hey! That…That's _not_ funny!" "I'm!…Sorry!" Keroki choked out. It was hard to talk while laughing. 

"Wait!" whispered Ellie to Keroki. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" 

"Oh! He'll be here soon… with a wonderful surprise for you!" Keroki said elbowing her slightly and winking. Ellie thought about it but couldn't think of what it was.

Just then they heard voice's from the distance. They strained their ear's to here. The voices were getting closer.

"Why are you dragging me here? DOG TURD!" came a voice that Ellie could never forget. "KOGA!" she squealed running in the direction of their voice's.

"Look! _ My _mate! Asked me to bring you here!" came Inu-Yasha's voice. He seemed to be mocking Koga when he said _My _mate!

"Why? I doubt she knows me!" Koga shouted back. Inu-Yasha snorted. "Well, she say's she may have found a mate for _you! _Isn't _that_ some good luck for you?!" Koga froze but became quite angry. "Listen you insolent puppy! I don't need any help finding a mate!" Just then Ellie burst into the clearing. Koga stared at her. Even he had to admit she was a sight, her delicate appearance was quite appealing to him.

"See! There's a rare beauty!" he told Inu-Yasha then shouted to Ellie. "Girl! I want you to be my mate!" 

Ellie froze confused for the moment. Then meekly but excitedly she called back. "Me?!" Koga sneered "Yes you, now come here so that we may leave!" Just then Keroki too burst into the clearing. She ran over to Inu-Yasha and Koga. "Hey! If you want to get with her, you're staying with us!" Keroki told him sternly. Koga turned to Inu-yasha. "How strange, another half breed dog demon! I take it this is _your_ mate?" Inu-yasha became red in the face. "YES! She is my mate!" he mumbled angrily. "Ah… well, I will not be staying with _you_ low life mongrel's! However, I shall take my woman and leave!" Before they could grab him he leaped over to Ellie and tried to pick her up. "Hold it!" she screamed at him. He didn't seem to be listening, he continued trying to fling her over his shoulder. Ellie saw her claws on her hand. She slashed him upside the head making him stagger back in shock.

"Quit resisting! You_ will_ be my mate!" he shouted at her gruffly. "Not with_ that_ attitude I won't!" she told with a sneer. He tried to pick her up again but she kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall over. She sat on him. "If you want me to be your mate you're staying with us "Low life mongrel's" got it?!" She asked him mockingly. 

He squirmed but she had him tightly. Keroki and Inu-Yasha watched with satisfaction. 

"Alright! Alright already! I'll… stay!" he told her. "That's better!" Ellie told him helping him to his feet.

Chapter 8

Wolf Princess!

As far as she knew Ellie was the only one awake that night. Keroki had explained to her that no time passed in their world. She kept thinking about Koga, did she really meet him? Was she really there? YES! She looked over at Koga "who had insisted on sleeping next to her that night for protection" only to see that he was awake.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her sitting up. "Oh.., nothing, it's just that… well… I never really expected to come her." "Is it scary?" he asked. "No.., well…yes a little." "I guess it would be… um, have you decided on whether or not to be my mate yet?" he asked looking into her light sky blue eye's. "Oh Koga, I, well I…yes?" she whispered meekly. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her. She started cautiously leaning into him but suddenly felt comfortable, she leaned fully against him. He kissed her lightly on the lip's then leaned back. They fell asleep against the tree trunk…


End file.
